Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carbon material precursor and a method for producing a carbon material using the same.
Related Background Art
Heretofore, as a method for producing carbon fibers, which are a type of carbon material, a method including: thermally-stabilizing a carbon fiber precursor obtained by spinning polyacrylonitrile; and then carbonizing the carbon fiber precursor has been mainly employed (for example, Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. Sho 37-4405 (Patent Literature 1), and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2015-74844 (Patent Literature 2), 2016-40419 (Patent Literature 3), and 2016-113726 (Patent Literature 4)). There has been a problem that the producing cost of carbon fibers is high because polyacrylonitrile used in this method is poorly soluble in inexpensive general-purpose solvents and hence it is necessary to use expensive solvents such as dimethyl sulfoxide and N,N-dimethylacetamide for polymerization and spinning.
Meanwhile, polyacrylamide, which is a water-soluble polymer, is expected to reduce the producing cost of carbon material because water, which is inexpensive and has a low environmental load, can be used as a solvent for polymerization and spinning.